


A Ripper's Mistake

by zerozaki_Zen



Series: Mystery Story: Monthly Ereri One-Shots [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Character Death, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Parenthood, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: Levi had everything.He was the front page of the magazine as "Top Career Omega." Got promoted. New office. New and bigger condo. And money that can buy anything.It was another perfect day at work. He claimed that nothing can stop him but death.And he died.But with a ripper-in-training's mistake, Levi can go back to the living before the accident. Everything was grand until the ripper put him in a alternate timeline where he lived in an tiny apartment with two kids and Alphan husband!
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Mystery Story: Monthly Ereri One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857736
Comments: 27
Kudos: 300





	A Ripper's Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Every month I post a poll for the story of the month (Checkout my Tumblr for info♥) Basically a mystery story poll, where you can vote on which AU Ereri will play around with. All of these stories will be one-shots (5k-10k words). This is for the month of August .
> 
> Special thanks to these beautiful people:  
> Tiffany Brown  
> Rosie Morris  
> John W Ballantyne  
> Dani Li

"Good morning! Sir Ackerman!"

"G-Good morning Sir!"

"Good day! Sir!"

Levi Ackerman strode across the halls. His black business suit contrast well with his milk-white skin, his raven black hair was slick back and his undercut was neat as always. Despite his small built, everyone either looked up to him or scared of him. A grinned plastered in his face as he listened to the fearful greetings coming from his employees.

He loved mornings like this. Levi walked towards his office. The room was spacious with its own bathroom, lounge area, mini kitchen and a breath-taking city view.

Levi sat at his leather chair and flipped the neatly arranged papers that was ready on his table as well as the hot Earl Gray tea. Taking a sip from his tea, Levi inhaled the rich aroma and savoring the taste. Nothing was a miss, it was indeed another perfect day at work.

"Look who's the top Career Omega in the magazine!" Hange, his faithful secretary cheered, dropping the said magazine on Levi's table.

Glancing from his tea, Levi smiled smugly. "I already knew," He shrugged, picking up the magazine in the edge and threw it in the trash bin.

"And guess who's been called by the big boss," Hange winked behind her thick framed glasses. 

"Let me guess," Levi put down his cup and tapped his cheek. "Me."

"Correct! Big boss is requesting your presence in his office at 8!" 

Levi glanced at his wrist watch, he smiled. 7:41, perfect timing. The raven stood and left his office with Hange in tow.

"And this is the Reckon department," the manager introduced to the newly hired. "Please claim any vacant cubicle of your liking- Oh! Boss Ackerman is coming! Greet him properly!"

Levi strode the halls with confidence and grace, proudly showing off his accomplishments to everyone in the building. Especially to the newly hired. 

"Good morning sir!" the newly recruits said in unison.

As much as he wanted to threat the new brats, Levi refrained. He had a promotion waiting for him.

Hange pulled the door open for him. Levi's grin widen when he saw the old bald Alpha behind his desk.

"Ah! Levi! I have good news for you!" Pixis clapped his hands upon the raven's arrival.

"I'm always here for your call," Levi shrugged, taking his seat and making himself home.

"That's what I like about you! You get the job done in a whip! Every Omega in the city idolized you!" Pixis held up his copy of the magazine that Hange showed him earlier.

"I'm doing the best I can," Levi nodded.

"I hope you keep doing it because, I'm promoting you as the new COO of the company, perhaps you already know that this is coming, say?" Pixes chuckled as he pulled a brandy and two cups from his drawer.

"I do and I am ready for this," Levi stood from his seat and took his cup as Pixis poured him some brandy.

"I'm proud of what you have become Levi. My daughter wanted to be like you and perhaps this is the damn time for Omegas to finally raise up in the buisness industry!" Pixis held his cup high as he cheered.

Levi hummed, taking a small sip for the sake to socialize with his boss. 

It was hard, Omegas were known to be weak-will throughout the years, the lower dynamic had been suppressed for so long and it is time to end it. And Levi was proud to say that he was one of those Omegas who broke the old norms. It was all hard work, Levi never stepped down to get to his position. Not a single Alpha in the industry dare to bribe him for sex and Levi wanted to stay that way and be a model to every Omega.

"We are all counting on you Levi."

"I won't let everyone down. The only thing that can stop me now is nothing but death."

\----

"Congratulations! You are dead!"

"What?!" Levi shouted at the tall ass blonde dude. He was wearing a long black cloak, his right hand held a scythe, sharp as a knife. Right next to him was a timid small blonde, also with a wearing a black cloak. The smaller blonde fiddle nervously with the hem of his robe as Levi shouted at them. "What do you mean I'm dead?!"

"Let's see," the blonde dude pull out a paper under his sleeves. His piercing blue eyes scanned the parchment before looking down at Levi. "According to your history, you were driving. And you got into an accident at the fork in the road. Does that ring a bell?"

Reaching into his memory, Levi recalled that he got promoted and he was invited to a party after work. It was a cocktail party just for him, and Levi dressed up for the occasion. He remembered getting inside his car in a tux. When he was near the venue, Levi recalled waiting patiently for the green light. The green light came and he was moving, then a bright light shone on his right window. Blinding him followed by a bang and screeching sounds of rubber in the road. And then he woke up here, in a barren waste land with gray skies with two blonde dudes, one claiming that he had died.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Erwin. Ripper number 104." The blonde casually extend his hand for a shake. "And this is Armin. He's a ripper in training."

Confused, Levi accepted it and gave it a quick shake. "Hold on, a ripper?"

"Yes, our job is to guide the souls to their place. And Armin here is the ripper that will guide you."

"What?" Levi gaped and glanced at the small blonde. He started trembling and palpitating as he tried to digest all that had happened. "I can't be dead," he whispered.

"I know this will be hard for you-"

"I can't be dead!" Levi screamed. He can't be, he was the career Omega, he just got promoted. His new job, his new office, his new condo. His new life. All gone because someone can't read the traffic lights.

"Look here, Levi." Erwin bended his knees so he can be level with the panicking raven. "I know it's hard but you are not the only one who lost everything."

Levi stared at him. Flabbergasted. Turning his head, he discovered that he was not the only one in the barren lands. People. Alphas, Betas, Omegas. All were talking to their own rippers. Some were on their knees, crying while some where just like Levi, confused and shock.

"It's just how it is," Armin finally spoke. "That's how life is."

"Alright, Levi Ackerman. Please follow us," Erwin lead the way.

Levi slowly followed, his lips were trembling as his eyes scanned the other people nearby.

"I can't be dead! My baby, his only 5 years old!"

"What have I done to deserve this?!"

"This... can't be real..."

"Levi."

Levi snapped back at the Erwin, silent tears falling from his eyes. The ripper sighed, probably seen this scene so many times.

In the middle of the barren lands was box full of scolls each had names of the past away, it contains the place where they should rest. Each ripper had to get their soul's scoll and guide them until they reached their respective place.

Erwin pulled out a scoll with a "Levi Ackerman" written in cursive at the side. "Alright, what do we have here?"

Levi wipe the tears in his face. "This is really happening," He whispered. 

And Hange mentioned that he'll die alone if he kept working. Perhaps she was right. The raven didn't care where his place is, what's depressing was the fact that a lot of people will rejoice on his death. The employees, his rivals, he was not even sure if Hange or Pixis will mourn for him. It was like his life flashes before his eyes, which only proved that he was a shitty person.

"Wait," Erwin said, blue eyes switched back in fort at the text then to Levi. "Stay here and Armin come with me for a sec," he instructed. 

Levi watched as both rippers talked in a good distance, they were discussing something with all the buzzing. After what felt like 30 minutes, Erwin and Armin went back to Levi.

"Levi!" Erwin gave him a beaming smile. "This is grand! It is not your time!"

Levi immediately perked up. "What?! Really?! You mean-"

"-You can go back to the land of the living!" Erwin smiled. "But Levi, you have to listen to me."

"Fuck yeah, if it means I'm going back to my life!" Levi beamed, wiping his face clean.

"The incident was a mistake," Erwin stared down at the smaller blonde.

Armin suddenly fell on his knees. "I'm sorry! It was my fault!"

"What do you mean?" Levi took a step back, observing the small blonde.

"It was my mistake, you're not the person I should take, there's a little confusion... you see," Armin stood back to his feet and stared down at his hands with guilt. "I'm really sorry."

"It's fine Armin, this is your first try anyway," Erwin patted his back before turning back to Levi. "I hope you forgive him for his mistake."

"I do! I forgive you, just return me back to the living!" Levi almost begged. Silently planning a strategy in his head, he'll listen to Hange and be good to his employees, he'll go easy with the newly hired, he needs to see the world and taste all the food. Levi doesn't want to miss anything, he died and came back to life, he decided to fucking live life to the fullest. It was now that he realized how much life can offer.

"Thank you," Armin smiled at him shyly.

"Great! The next step for us is to bring you back to the land of the living before the car accident." 

"Okay," Levi felt tears in his eyes again but this time, it's tears of joy. He never thought this day will come. He thought he was dead for sure but now, due to a ripper in training's mistake, he can go back to his normal life. And possibly change his outlook for the better.

"We are going to alter time here so, make sure to keep your head attached to your neck."

"Wait? What?"

****

Levi gasped awake, he blinked and the first thing he saw was white ceiling. Panting, Levi shrugging off the weird experienced he had. The barren lands, the ripper, his death. He confirmed that maybe it was all but a dream. Levi had dreams before but not that vivid and real but the important thing was he still have pulse.

Lifting his hand, he trace his finger on his neck. Levi nodded, there is a pulse.

Turning to his side, Levi blinked to clear his vision, he needed to go to work. Right beside him, an Alpha with tan skin and chocolate brown hair was sound asleep and butt naked.

Levi screamed.

His scream awoken his mysterious companion. A pair of miss matched colored eyes shot open, green on the right and gold-brown on the left.

Levi's scream only grew in volume as he lift his leg in the sheets and kicked the mysterious Alpha with weird eyes off the bed.

"Wah!" The Alpha gasped as he rolled out of the bed.

Levi sat up and attempted to grab the nearest thing he can reach to act as a weapon. Only then he noticed that he was naked as well. He gasped and pulled the sheets to cover his nakedness.

"Ow..." The Alpha groaned and slowly stood up.

Blue-gray eyes widen like saucers as he stared at his companion. The Alpha was naked and wasn't even shy to showcase his hanging dick.

"What time?" The Alpha rubbed his face and looked down at the clock in the side table. His miss-matched eyes widen as he studied the digital clock. "Shit! I'm late!"

Levi flinched, eyeing the stranger with curiosity as he quickly went the bathroom and shower, not a minute long he got out, still naked with a towel on his head. The brunette quickly dressed, he was struggling with his white pants when a knock came to the door.

"Dad! Hurry up! We are late!" A little voice called out.

"Sorry, Mika! Daddy is coming!" He called out before his eyes landed on Levi. "Don't worry, I'll buy lunch in the cafeteria." He swiftly leaned towards Levi and pecked him in the lips. 

"Bye, Love!" Taking his messenger bag, he opened the door. There, a little girl with jet black hair and dark eyes stood in her uniform and backpack. 

"Bye, Mommy! I already gave Rivaille a bottle," the girl stated proudly.

"Really? Wow, did you heat it up?" The Alpha asked, squating on the girl's level.

"Yes! Just like how mommy taught me!"

"You are such a good big sister!" Patted her head and scooped her up in his arms. "Alright, let's go! Bye!"

"Bye!" The girl waved at Levi before they finally left.

Levi sat on the bed, mouth hanging at the sudden events. He barely comprehend everything that happened in the last 25 minutes.

"Such a good big sister."

Levi jotled at the sudden voice of the ripper next to him. 

The Erwin smiled at him and Armin gave him an awkward wave. Both rippers were tiny, almost like chibi versions floating in the air like a bunch of flies.

Levi stared at him. Recalling the recent events. "It was not a dream!" 

The raven jumped out of the bed, clutching the sheets. With the pent up anger and confusion, Levi slapped the mini version of Erwin. 

"Ow!" Erwin yelped, falling into the bed.

"Sir!" Armin quickly aided him.

Levi growled at them. Recalling everything that had happened and now fully awake, his mind got intrack of things. "You said guys are taking me back to time before the car accident! What the fuck is this?!"

"Alright! Alright! I can explain!" Erwin struggled to stand and float again. The blonde cleared his throat. "My mistake, what I was trying to say was- we placed you temporarily in the future since the other department will fix your present time. So there will be no complications." 

"You mean... This is my future?!" Levi exclaimed, and turned to survey the room. It's tiny unlike his room on his condo. The bedroom is cramped, the wallpaper in the walls were faded and obviously the place needed some cleaning and organizing with all the clothes laying around. This was not what he expected to be his future.

"Not exactly," Armin float near him. "We choose this one because this future had 1% probability that will become your future. Therefore, it's okay for you to do whatever you want it up since this will unlikely be your future."

"Yes," Erwin nodded. "If we choose your future that had 50% - 90% probability that will happened then, it's spoilers for you. Right now, that Alpha was your mate and you have two children." 

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Levi screamed. 

"I understand, the council are working to sort this out and make sure that you go back to your right time. For now, I want you to play along."

"You want me to fucking take care of children?! I'm a Career Omega! Not in a million years a Family Omega!" Levi pulled the sheets close as he opened ever drawer in search for fresh clothes. He was never a family Omega, Levi had no family to begin with anyway. His mother passed away when he was young, his bastard of an uncle was not a good parent figure. Levi was in the streets when he was a teen and he slowly but surely, work his way for an education with scholarships, three part-time jobs and multiple errands. Levi never in his life have a family to depend with, it was only him.

"So, that's why this future had 1% percent probability," Armin supplied as he studies the photographs in the room.

"I can tell but this is one of your future, just bare with it." Erwin floated next to him and patted his shoulder. "I mean, how hard can it be? It's just for a while and look at the bright side, you are alive."

"I-" Levi paused when a baby's cries reached his room. "Well, fuck!" He cursed, grabbing a random shirt. "Could you guys scram? I'll dress up."

"Sure," Erwin shrugged and disappeared with a 'puff', leaving a purple smoke.

"I'll just go and check out the other kid. I did get you into this mess, I want to help you," Armin volunteered.

Levi sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." With that Armin flew out of the room and probably to the other kid, which Levi assumed was a baby.

"Ugh," Levi groaned as he get dressed. Though the scowl on his face soften a bit. "Be greatful Levi, you're alive." He told himself.

Now fully dressed, Levi winced as he stared at the messy room. Levi doesn't want to know happened before he woke up, the empty condom wrappers gave it away. Though never in a million years Levi will picture himself having sex.

It was something he hated ever since. He fougth a tooth to retain his virginity when he was presented. He's uncle sold him off during his first heat and Levi beat the shit of the old Alpha. Kenny kicked him out after his heat and Levi swore to never sleep with someone. It was traumatic. But looking at the room right now, Levi can't help but wonder how that Alpha managed to woe him to bed, not to mentioned knocked him up two times.

A much louder cry pierced the thin walls of the apartment. Levi cursed, he wanted to clean the room so badly but the baby's cry was starting to get into his nerves.

Marching towards the cry, Levi entered what looks like a nursery. The scowl on his face soften a little when he layed eyes on the cying babe in the green crib. The little one was screaming his lungs out, showing off his adorable toothless mouth. Tears streaming down on his face as he thrust weakly in his crib. He had milk-white skin and raven hair. 

Levi felt his heart leap but his ears hurts when the babe's cry grew louder. 

"Oh, dear!" Armin whined, he was flaoting with a rattle on his hands. Clearly the small ripper had trouble shaking it.

"I'm here," Levi rolled his eyes and went to the babe. As if his body knew the drill, the raven Omega picked up the little one without any struggles.

Immediately, the little raven quiet down once he was in Levi arms. 

"Huh?" Levi stared down the the baby.

"It seems like you're a natural!" Armin praised.

"I never thought I had it in me..." Levi pondered, instinctively letting the babe rest on his shoulder and patted his back. The little let out a small burp.

"Because you just 'borrowed' this body," Armin explained. "Something like that..."

Levi hummed and nodded. It made sense to him now, it could be this body he was using was no longer a virgin and probably spend heats with his husband. Not to mention, Levi can feel the stress and exhaustion. He had no idea what happened to him in this 'future' but Levi never experienced this kind of feeling after he graduated and got a job in the buisness industry.

Levi perked up at the reminder of his job. "Shit! I have to go to work!"

Still holding the child close to him, Levi rushed to the bedroom and opened every cabinet and drawer. After a quick search, he stepped back with wide eyes as he stared at the open wardrobe.

He doesn't have his business suit, his ties and his shoes.

"Levi," Armin floated in the room. "I forgot to mentioned that you are no longer working in this 'future'."

"What?!" Levi snapped at him.

"Um, yes... You see, in this lifetime.... ah, you probably resigned?" Armin guessed.

"What do you mean I resigned?!"

"I don't have enough information about the back story of how this 'future' was established but looking at the photos helped."

"Photos?" Levi turned to the walls. Pictures hanged in frame. All showed Levi and that Alpha smilling like idiots.

"Gooo..." 

Levi stared down at the babe in his arms. The little one stared up at him with big green eyes. Levi sighed as he felt his chest warms up, then he shook his head. "Magazine. I need a magazine."

"What?" Armin asked while Levi walked out of the room and went to the living.

Unlike the bedroom, the living room was decent enough and a bit larger. With the connecting kitchen and minimal furniture, the room looked spacious but not as big as Levi's previous condo.

He sat down the blue couch, right there in the small coffee table, was the Omegan magazine and next to it was cut out coupons for a local grocery store. 

Levi gasped. The cover was no longer him but another Omega named Petra Ral.

"No, no, no, no," Levi chanted as he took the magazine with one hand and flipped the pages. "I swore this will never be my future!"

"Well, sure. This is your life, all depends on your decision," the small ripper stated.

"Ugh! I can't believed that Petra became the top Career Omega while here am I taking care of kids!"

"It's not that bad, I mean, Rivaille's a good boy now that you are holding him."

"Still! How long will I stay here?!" 

"I'm not sure, I have to check on Sir Smith for that..."

"No! I have to get out of here before that Alpha comes home and expect sex!" More over, Levi can feel the itch to work. Usually in this time of day, his brain was in full work mode. And doing nothing was driving him crazy.

"Um, you can also say no?" Armin shrugged.

Levi sucked in breath, calming himself down. His arm starting to hurt for carry the babe for too long, his hips starts to sting and his stomach begging for food. Looking over the kitchen, Levi figured that he'll grabbed himself breakfast before anything esle.

"I'm making breakfast, can you look after this... ah," Levi stared down the babe then looked up at Armin. "What was his name?"

"Rivaille."

"Right... Rivaille..." Levi stood and shook his head. "That's a weird name."

"I think it's cute," Armin said as he followed the Omega.

When Levi set down the babe on the crib, Rivaille started to whine, small hands reaching out to Levi.

"No, I'm going to cook breakfast," Levi walked out of the room and immediately an ear piercing cry reached his ears. "Oh dammit!" 

Marching back to the nursery, he watched Armin tried to calm the little one with a star plush. But the babe thrusted his arms around and knocked the ripper out.

"Shit!" Levi cursed as he picked up the babe again and instantly, the little raven quiet down. "I can't cook while carrying you!"

Rivaille looked up with him with big eyes, still glassy from the tears. Levi felt his heart explode. "Alright! Alright! I'll just eat cereal!"

****

A bowl of cereal down, Levi studies about his current life while holding the babe. Seeing that Erwin won't be back with any time soon, the raven decided to study his 'family'. Levi wanted to be prepared and avoid complications from his 'husband'.

He pulled out several photo albums in the shelves and discovered a few things, thanks to the labels in each photo.

"Alright," Levi leaned back on his couch. "Eren is a nurse, Mikasa was our first child and this is Rivaille."

"Great!" Armin clapped. "That's a good start."

"Yeah, but I can't still believed that this is one of my future," Levi survey the room.

"Like, I said this lifetime had 1% probably. It's roughly going be your future."

"Right..." Levi looked down the babe in his arms. Rivaille was sleeping softly, like a real life angel. His heart swell at the adorable sight. "Shit! This brat will be the death of me!"

"Well, he is your baby. It's a natural reaction." Armin shrugged.

"Right, right," Levi nodded, with his free hand he covered his mouth for a yawn.

The babe in his arms started to squirm, his beautiful green eyes blinked several times before looking up at Levi. His little hands started grabbing on his shirt.

Shaking the drowsiness off his system, Levi stared down at the baby. "What now?"

"Gooo...." 

Levi hummed back as the baby continued cooing to him but their little moment got interrupted by a foal stench. Levi gaged. "What the fuck?! Where is that horrible smell coming from?!"

"Oh," Armin covered his nose with his cloak sleeve and flew a good distance away from them. "I think Rivaille just pooed."

"What?!" Levi almost shrieked and lifting the little one off of him. "Oh, no! No! No! No!"

"You can do it Levi," Armin gave him a force smile and a thumbs up.

After changing his son's diaper, Levi swore that this will never be his future.

\----

A bottle of milk down, Rivaille was sound asleep in his crib. Levi dragged his feet towards the living room and collapsed on the couch face first.

"Levi," Armin patted his head. "I put some bread in the toaster, in case you're hungry."

"Armin... I don't think I can do this any longer... How long am I staying here?" Levi whined and looked up at the tiny ripper.

"That, is I'm not sure. All we can do is wait for now. I'm sorry, this is all my fault."

"It's fine but I want this to get over get. I never thought that taking care of one child can be this exhausting. My arms hurt from carrying him and I feared that I put too much milkpowder in his bottle," Levi sat up and stretched his arms, then snapped at Armin. "What more if that little girl and that Eren were here?!"

"Hey, easy there. I know everything is still a shock for you but we have no choice..."

"I know... I should be very greatful at least..."

The door suddenly opened, revealing a little girl with raven hair. 

"I'm home," the girl called out while she took off her shoes.

Levi jolted upright, digging into his memory to recall the name of the girl. "Um, welcome home... ah..."

"Mikasa," Armin whispered to him.

"Mikasa!" Levi smiled awkwardly and quickly glance at the clock. 4pm. The raven didn't noticed how time passed so quickly.

"Hmmm?" Mikasa stared up at him and tilted her head in confusion.

Levi continued to smile at her awkwardly. "So," he cleared his throat. "How was school?"

"The usual," the girl walked towards her room.

"Make her snacks," Armin couched him.

"Um, snacks!" Levi stood and went to the girl, squating down at her level. "I'll make you some, what would you like?"

"Um, chips... but Daddy doesn't want me to eat those..." Mikasa said shyly, she swayed her body as she stared down the floor boards.

"Well, Daddy is not here."

"Really?" Mikasa looked up at him with her big dark eyes.

"Yes," Levi smiled. Feeling his heart warms at the hopeful sight of his little girl. "Now, go on and change while I make some chocolate as well."

"Chocolate and chips?! I'm going to change now!" Mikasa exclaimed before dashing to her room.

Levi smiled at her adorable reaction. Then out of the blue, a cry erupted from the nursery. "Oh, dear."

Rushing to the nursery, Levi picked up the crying baby and rocked him in his arms but the babe kept on crying. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Rivaille quiet down a little when he realized that it was mother, though he kept on letting out small whimpers. But it didn't last long until Rivaille busted into tears again.

"Mommy?" Mikasa peeked inside the nursery. She was no longer in her uniform, she looked even smaller with a simple unicorn shirt and galaxy leggings.

"I'm sorry, Mikasa but I have to see to your brother first," Levi winced when the baby cries grew louder it pains his ears. "What's wrong? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Your diaper is clean..."

"Mommy, I think Rivaille missed Daddy," Mikasa stood at her tiptoes to looked at her brother.

"Well, daddy is not here," Levi gritted his teeth. Moving to the living space, his eyes wondered in the house, looking for something that can stop the babe from crying. 

"Maybe he had a nightmare?"

"I don't know!" Levi nearly shouted. His mind raced at the possibilities to why the little one won't stop crying. Levi changed his diaper, fed him and just had a nap but the cry sounded like the baby was in pain. 

Levi watched helplessly as more tears streamed from the little raven eyes and it made Levi's eyes water. He had no idea what to do when he doesn't even know why Rivaille's was crying in the first place.

Mikasa eyes started to water as well, seeing how much her mother struggled had shaken the little girl. "I'm going to call daddy!"

"Wait! No-" Levi wasn't able to stop the girl from reaching the phone and call for Eren. Rivaille's cries only grew in volume.

"D-Daddy," Mikasa was crying, her voice shakes as she calls her father. "Baby b-brother Rivaille is sick."

Levi wanted to snatch the phone and dismissed the Alpha, telling him that everything was alright. But Levi knew nothing was alright, he feared that he made the milk wrong and must have upset Rivaille's stomach. Rocking and cooing at the babe, Levi can't stop the tears. He never felt so useless.

"Daddy is coming home with take out," Mikasa sobbed. Standing on her tip toes, she started cooing at Rivaille. "It's okay baby brother."

"You shouldn't have called him!" Levi exploded. He had no idea what to do or say if that Alpha came home and saw him crying helplessly with Rivaille and Mikasa.

"I-I just wanted to help," Mikasa cried harder and run to her room.

Levi gasped, regretting for taking out all of his stress and frustration to the little girl. Wiping his face and gritting his teeth, Levi tried to pull himself together. "Armin, can you help me-"

Levi turned around to look for the blonde ripper but he was nowhere in sight. "Ugh! Why did you disappear right now?!"

After one minute of cursing Armin, Levi did all he can to soothen the little one. He patted Rivaille's back, gave him toys, milk, water, talked to him- at this rate Levi was begging.

He returned to the nursery and let the baby lay down. Levi sat in the floor, cooing at the babe. But he's efforts were futile, Rivaille kept on crying.

"Please, please," Levi chanted another round of fresh tears fell from his face. He needs to go to Mikasa and say sorry at least, the little girl must have hated him. But he got his hands full with Rivaille. 

He barely even registered the opening and closing of the front door, followed by Eren's heavy footsteps.

"I'm here," Eren quickly entered the room with a first aid kit on his hand and still in his nurse uniform.

Levi scooted away and lower his face with shame. He can't let anyone see how pathetic he was.

Eren picked up the babe and instantly Rivaille quiet down. "Oh, buddy," the Alpha sighed and wipe the little one's face. "Did you gave mommy a hard time because you want to see me?"

Levi pressed his lips in the thin line, his brows knit in frustration. He wanted to shout and stomp away from this apartment. He was not cut out for this and will never will be. He can't do this.

"Hey, you okay?" Eren asked.

Levi turned his back on him. He was frustrated, angry and ashamed. He doesn't want to talk to anyone, but he preferably want talk to Erwin and ask him to send him to another 'future' somewhere he doesn't have kids deal with.

"I'll... I'll check on Mikasa," Eren said before he left the room.

Levi rested his forehead against the wall. He can't stop crying. Maybe it was frustration, or just the whole idea of dying, meeting rippers, dealing with kids and an Alpha he never knew. Everything was mess.

\----

Evening came and Levi refused to leave on his spot. Eren invited him to eat dinner but Levi never utter a word. But the raven was glad when the Alpha leave him be. The raven planned to stay there and avoid any interactions as much as possible until Erwin and Armin returned.

"Mommy?" Mikasa's small voice came from behind him. "I'm sorry... I just want to help."

Levi let out a long sigh. He planned to avoid any interactions but his heart can't take it to let the child feel miserable. It was all his fault anyway.

Turning to face the girl, Levi smiled and patted her head. Mikasa was in her unicorn pajamas and Levi thought it was really cute.

"I'm sorry," she sniffs, trying to hold off the tears. "Please don't be sad anymore."

Levi forwned and averted his gaze.

"Okay, time for bed," Eren announced as he entered the room with Rivaille fast asleep in his arms. He was out of his uniform and in his casual green shirt and jogging pants.

"Mommy is still sad..." Mikasa whispered.

"No, mommy is just tired. Right?" Eren turned to Levi with a pure smile.

Levi forced a smile and nodded at the girl.

"Now, go to your room. I'll tuck you in after I tucked Rivaille."

Mikasa nodded and went to his room. Levi turned back at the wall, ingnoring the Alpha as he tucked the baby in his crib. The brunette didn't say a word to Levi when he went to Mikasa's room. When both children were tucked it, he came back to Levi.

Levi flitched when he felt a hand rested on his shoulder. Craning his neck he was face to face with the Alpha. Eren just gave him a smile. 

"Come on, you need to eat."

Levi hesitated but when his stomach begged for food, he accepted the Alpha's hand and let Eren guide him to the dining table. 

The raven stared down at the food while Eren took the chair next to him. He was not into Chinese food but Levi shrugged it off and eat the cheap take out. Wondering how his life turned out this way, but then again he reminded himself that this future had a slim chance of comming true. Which Levi hopes for the better.

Eren didn't say anything while he ate which Levi greatly appreciated. All he wanted to do after this was to take a bath and probably sleep in the couch. He doesn't want to talk, because the last time he did, he shouted at his daughter. Armin said that this 'future' will never come true, thus he can mess it up but Levi can't do it. His heart can't take it. He decided to zip his mouth until Erwin comes back.

When he was done eating, Eren spoke. "I know that... things got really hard for you when Rivaille was born."

Levi sucked in breath. He had no idea what the brunette was talking about but he got the idea. He only a spend a day in this timeline and it was indeed hard.

"But," Eren reached out for his hand. "I just want you to know that you're not alone."

Levi blinked at him, feeling the Alpha's warm hand on his sent shivers in his system.

"I'm always here, Levi. Don't forget that okay?" Eren lifted his hand to his lips and placed a kiss. 

Levi turned away, cursing himself for blushing over the sweet, gentle action. It was true that Levi once dream of marrying a prince like any other Omega but this Alpha infont of him mirrored a prince.

"I'll make it up to you."

Levi flinched. He doesn't want sex. Period. He planned on asking the Alpha if he can sleep in coach, maybe that counts as a favor. Levi was about to open his mouth and offer his preposition when Eren stood. Lacing his hand on Levi's, he hoisted him out of the chair and guided him on the living space.

"It's been a while since we done this."

Levi could have turned him down instantly but when Eren place both of his hand on his shoulders while the brunette placed his on the raven's waist. Levi was stunned.

"Oh," Levi stared at their position.

"I know," Eren crooned and started to move slowly. "Things got really hectic, we barely dance like this."

Levi averted his gaze from the Alpha's mismatched eyes. It still creeped him out, he never knew anyone with odd eyes, but he seen some cats in the internet with odd eyes. He thought it was cute and unique but odd colored eyes from a human. That's kinda creepy.

"Some people long for a life that is simple and planned," Eren sang.

Levi snapped his head to the Alpha, eyes wide. Eren was singing. And not just singing, Levi thought it was a voice of an angel, soft and boyish.

"Tied with a ribbon," Eren continued. His mismatched eyes looked deep into Levi with nothing but love.

"That song..." Levi whispered, eyes still wide as he stared at Eren. His mismatched eyes no longer frightened him.

"Your favorite song in the movie, The Greatest Showman. Tightrope."

"Yeah," Levi nodded, captivated at Eren's eyes. Now that he took a good look at it, the Alpha's green eye had a spec of gold in them when the light hits when perfectly. 

"Some people won't sail the sea 'cause they're safer on land," Eren sang. "To follow what's written.  
But I'd follow you to the great unknown.  
Off to a world we call our own." 

"Hand in my hand and we promised to never let go  
We're walking the tightrope," Eren hit each note perfectly. "High in the sky,  
We can see the whole world down below.  
We're walking the tightrope."

Levi can't get off his eyes on his Alpha. He studies his face, noting every mole, freckles, his nose, the slight smile in his lips while he sang and his eyes. Eren was truly handsome. 

"Never sure, never know how far we could fall.  
But it's all an adventure,  
That comes with a breathtaking view.  
Walking the tightrope."

"With you," Levi whispered, finishing the song.

"Wanna watch The Greatest Showman?" 

That made Levi smile and nodded. It's been so long since he sat down and watch a good movie. He was so busy with work so he can be the top Career Omega, he neglected having time for himself. Don't get the raven wrong, he enjoyed working but a break was nice too.

"With coke and caramel popcorn?" 

"Yes, please." Levi's smile only widens.

"Well, take a seat and make your self comfortable. I'll set up everything." Eren let him go and went to the kitchen to prepare the popcorn.

Doing as the Alpha said, Levi sat down the couch and stared at Alpha. Eren was tall but some people are for Levi but he's not towering over him. The brunette looked like he workout as well, Levi can see how his biceps flex when he cooks the popcorn. Overall, Eren was not bad to look at.

Levi silently watched as Eren set up the snacks and the tv. Going over Netflix, he played The Greatest Showman. And Levi relaxed watching the familiar opening. It's been a while since he rewatched the movie or any movies in general.

Eren sat next to him, pulling the bowl of popcorn on his lap, he took a piece and offered it to Levi.

"Thanks," the Omega whispered. When he reached to get the popcorn, Eren pulled away.

"I know that you'll say that this is cheesy but I like feeding you," Eren gave him a cheeky smile.

Levi's eye twitched but the way Eren looked at him with those big mismatched eyes won him over. Shrugging, Levi opened his mouth and let the Alpha feed him.

His expression soften when the splash of sweetness and saltyness invaded his mouth. It was a balance of flavor, Levi almost thought that Eren brought the popcorn in the mall or something. "Hmm!"

"Good?" Eren got another one. "I followed my sister's secret recipe this time."

"More please," Levi opened his mouth once again and Eren never to failed to supply his request.

They're were almost at the end of the movie and Levi had no idea when he started leaning into Eren and how the Alpha had his arm draped on his shoulders. Nevertheless, Levi enjoyed the movie, it help with his mood and also giving his mind a break.

When the credits started rolling, Levi was forcing his eyes open. It had been a very hectic day and all he ever wanted was sleep.

"Sleepy?" Eren peered at him.

Levi just nodded. He's not sure about the sleeping arrangements yet but he's determined to sleep away from the Alpha. Just in case Eren wanted to have some fun in the middle of the night.

"Bedroom it is." Without warning, Eren expertly scooped him in his arms. Levi yelped, snaking his arms around the Alpha's neck.

"W-wait," Levi stuttered.

"You don't want to sleep yet?" Eren set him down in their bed.

"Ah, I'm... going to take a bath," Levi quickly slid off the bed and made a beeline towards the bathroom. 

Locking the door behind him, Levi took a deep breath and stepped into the shower. He never seen Armin or Erwin since Rivaille had a crying fit and he was starting to worry that he'll be stuck in this timeline forever. But...

Stripping all his clothes, Levi sighed as the warm water landed on his skin. He turned to look at the close door that seperated him from the Alpha that was possibly waiting for him.

"Eren is not that bad," he told himself.

After 5 minutes, Levi came out of the bathroom and was surprised to see the Alpha already fast asleep and was snoring softly.

Levi hesitated. He can grab a few pillows and sleep in the couch but that will only confused the Alpha. Deciding just to sleep in the bed, Levi slowly slipped in the sheets. He lay stiffly on his back as he waited for the Alpha to do something. But nothing came.

"Levi!" 

Levi turned towards Armin's voice. There, the tiny ripper floated near the edge of the bed. "Armin! Where have you been?!" Levi hissed quietly.

"Sorry, Erwin needed my presence. How did everything go?"

"Ugh, don't get me started-" Levi gasped and froze in place when Eren moved, spooning the raven Omega. 

"I see, I'll let you guys rest," Armin smiled before puffing out of existence.

"Wait! No!" Levi whispered-shout but it was too late, the blonde ripper was gone. Taking a deep breath, Levi tried to remain calm.

It was getting warm now that he had his back on Eren's front and how the Alpha drape his arm on his waist. With the close proximity, Levi was inhaling his scent like a drug. The brunette smelt like pine and rain, his gentle snores soothenes ever nerves in Levi's body. 

Levi had no problem sleeping, it's always him and his apartment- alone but... Turning on his side so he can see Eren's sleeping face.

"This is not so bad," Levi whispered. Inhaling another lung full of Eren's scent and basking into his warm body, as Levi drifted into a dreamless sleep.

\-----

Levi groaned as he felt the rays of sunshine hitting his face. Turning on his other side, Levi gradually pull himself of out sleep.

Blinking, Levi was surprised to see his companion was no longer in bed and the bedroom looked clean than before.

Sitting up, Levi gave his arms and neck a stretched, noticing the stiffness in his nape. Tracing his fingers his neck, Levi's brows knitted at the several bump of skin. 

"Oh," he gaped at himself. "Right... I'm bonded to Eren..." 

He still can't believe it but the children, and the mark on his nape proves it all. Pushing the sheet off of him, Levi was a bit surprised to see he was fully clothed. He expected that Eren will demand sex at first but after they danced in the living room and now woke up in his clothes, Levi learned that Eren is not that type of Alpha.

"Levi! How are you!" Armin puffed into existence.

"Armin... I'm... okay, I guess?" Levi can't help the small smile on his lips. Overall, Levi never slept that good in his life. Sleeping next to Eren felt nice and safe with his Alphan scent invading his system.

"Great! And don't worry, Erwin is working over time!"

"That's nice to hear, please pass my thanks," Levi smiled.

"Alright! I'll be helping him for a while, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Hmmm," Levi hummed as Armin disappeared. Despite his really good sleep, the raven immediately felt tired thinking of another day with Rivaille. He had no idea what do to if the babe threw another "i-miss-daddy-fit". He should've asked Eren for advice and tips, though it will raise suspicion but Levi cared less. He can say that he forgot and needed a refresher course.

Walking towards the living room, he was taken back at the little girl in uniform that bolted towards him and hugged his leg.

"Good morning mommy!" Mikasa looked up to him with a big smile.

The little girl's smile was contagious, making Levi smile as well. Squating down, he patted Mikasa's head. "Good morning."

"Good morning!" 

Levi strengthen and saw Eren in the kitchen as he cooked something with Rivaille on his arms. 

"Just a few more flips and the eggs are ready," Eren announced. He kept a distance away from the stove for the baby's safety.

"Let me carry him," when Rivaille noticed Levi's presence, the babe reached to him.

Chuckling, Levi hoist the babe before settling him in his arms and started rocking him. Levi instinctively cooed at him. "You sleep well?"

"Gooo!"

"I gave Rivaille a bottle!" Mikasa said proudly. "And I warm it up!"

"Good girl. By the way, what time do you wake up?" Levi asked, he was quite shock that the little girl's been doing chores that Levi should perform.

"I wake up at 6!"

"Mikasa loves helping mommy, right?" Eren mentioned. Turning off the stove, he started setting the table.

"Yes! I'm happy to help mommy!"

"Thank you," Levi said shyly. He regretted shouting at her, it was clear Mikasa just wanted to help and join with the adults. "And...I'm sorry for shouting at you."

"It's okay, I still love you mommy!"

Levi blinked his eyes several times to keep the tears in. His heart ache but in a good way, warming his chest with love.

"Breakfast! Come now Mika, before the school bus arrived." Eren helped her on her chair before taking his seat next to Levi.

They ate silently, Levi hummed his complements on Eren's cooking and he got better on holding Rivaille while eating as well.

After the meal, Levi automatically set to clean the table while Eren helped the little girl with her backpack. 

"I'll be seeing Mikasa off. Kiss mommy goodbye Mika," Eren encouraged the child.

Mikasa ran up to Levi and the raven Omega bended down, smiling as Mikasa placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Bye mommy!" Mikasa waved at him before Eren closed the door.

Levi waved back. When the door closed, he frowned. Turning to the sink, he sighed. "Now," He looked down at Rivaille. "Can I put you in your crib while I wash the plates?"

"Gooo...."

"No?" Levi guess. "But I have to wash the plates." Walking towards the sink, he let Rivaille looked at the pile of dirty dishes. "Disgusting, right?"

"Gooo!" Rivaille started grabbing his shirt.

"Later then?" Levi smiled and settled down the sofa. Picking up the magazine, instead of looking at the Career Omega section, Levi went on the coupon page. "Huh, 25% off on babies toys."

The door opened abruptly, making Levi jolt slightly. Eren came in and closed the door behind him, a smile on his face.

"You don't have work?" Levi asked while Eren walked towards him and took a seat next to him. He didn't noticed that Eren was still in his casuals in the first place, he thought the Alpha will be going to work after seeing Mikasa off to school.

"I've been thinking this morning," Eren started. Taking the magazine on Levi's hand, he took the plastic scissor on the table and started cutting out the coupons. "I've been taking care of other people maybe I should focus more on taking care of my family."

Levi pressed his lips in a thin line. He knew that working in a hospital will be hectic and he'll understand if Eren was called to work in the middle of the night or during his day off.

"I was so busy with work that I don't spend more time with you and the kids. That's maybe one of the reasons why Rivaille cries alot more because he missed me...." the Alpha frowned at his son but he quickly recovered and faced Levi with determination. "But I wanted to change that. I was afraid of using my vacation days because I'm worried about the hospital will have short manpower but then again, it was just me. So I'm using my vacation days now. Get ready for a meaningful week Levi!"

Levi stared at him for a good minute. Now with the natural light, the raven can see how the Alpha was stress and worn out. Levi doesn't blame him though, they are both exhausted. From work and dealing with kids. But more importantly, Levi got another pair of hands to help him. "That's great."

"So? You wanna visit the park? Or something like the aquarium?" 

"Ummm...." Levi ponder at the offer. It will be nice to stretched his legs but then again, he had to be in the apartment just in case Erwin and Armin comes back with the news. "Can we stay here?"

"Of course. What do you want to do?"

"Well," Levi scanned the apartment. "We can clean? I mean, I'll clean and you can spend time with Rivaille."

"How about this, I'll try to put Rivaille for a nap and when he's asleep I can help you clean."

"Much better," Levi sighed softly, there's a lot to be done in the apartment. Levi hardly noticed it before due to the kids and the mental shock of being dead and was thrown into a timelife while Erwin fixed his present timeline. But now that he'd digested everything after a goodnight sleep, Levi's OCD triggered. "Now?"

"Oh, of course." Eren gently took the babe from Levi. "I'll hang out with him in the nursery until he feels sleepy."

"Thank you," Levi nodded before Eren left. He was more than thankful to clean alone and relax on the familiar routine.

Getting on his feet, Levi rest both hands on his hips as he survey the apartment. "Right, let's do this."

\----

Levi hardly noticed an hour had passed. He was so emersed with his cleaning that he finished cleaning the living space and was now in the kitchen. 

Grabbing a bottled water in the fridge, Levi stretched his arms and back. Sighing when he heard a pop on his fingers. Looking back at the pristine and well organized living spaced, Levi smile at the work he'd done.

After the kitchen, he'll be moving to the bathroom, their bedroom, Mikasa's room and lastly the nursery. Wiping the sweat on his forehead, Levi momentarily closed his eyes as he rest his back on the fridge and enjoyed the peaceful silence.

In the middle of Levi's meditation, he heard a voice. It was soft as it sang a lullaby. Levi opened his eyes and peeked at the hallyway where Rivaille's nursery was located at the end of the hall.

It was Eren, singing softly. Levi closed his eyes and listened to the song, simply appreciating the Alpha's talent. 

The raven Omega was still leaning on the fridge with his eyes closed when Eren came out of the nursery. Levi felt the Alpha hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him flushed on the other's chest.

"I hope you didn't clean the whole place without me."

"Nah, you finish the kitchen while I start with the bathroom," Levi gently pushed the Alpha off of him and went back to work.

He expected a complain from the Alpha but all Levi heard was him singing as he continued where the raven had left off in the kitchen.

Shaking his head, Levi concentrated cleaning the bathroom. The bathroom was the only place in the apartment that was well maintained in Levi's standard, with the minimal work, the raven went to Mikasa's room. He also didn't expected that the girl's room will be neat as well. All toys were put away, her books and coloring materials were all organized by color, her bed was well made and her closet was color coordinated and all of the clothes were folded neatly.

A sense of pride and joy blooms in Levi's chest. He's proud of Mikasa overall, the child was simply amazing. He dusted the top shelves and areas where obviously the little girl can't reach and that's all he did.

Moving to their room, Levi scanned the tiny space. He knew Eren clean before hand and he expected to see spots that the Alpha missed but... there was none. No dust bunnies under the bed and cabinets, the picture frames were all wipe clean, and the clothes were folded. 

Levi took a moment and sat on the bed, his eyes drifted into the picture frame that sat at the side cabinet. Picking it up, Levi studies the photo. 

It was him and Eren on their wedding day. Levi wore a white suit while Eren wore the classic black. He saw familiar faces, Hange, Pixies and Petra?

"Why is she on my wedding?" Levi hissed.

Never in Levi's dreams to make friends with a lowly employee like Petra. In Levi's defense, she barely passed her reports before deadlines.

Returning the picture frame, Levi stood and decided to help Eren in the kitchen. Upon his arrival, Eren was already done and opening a bag of chips.

"Levi! You're done? Let's eat and relax a bit," Eren beamed.

"Ummm, sure..." Levi scanned the kitchen. He nodded. "Not bad."

"Thanks, over here." Walking towards to the couch. Eren patted the couch, smiling widely.

Levi shrugged and joined the Alpha on the couch. He eyed the chips and slightly got worried about his diet but then again, he shrugged it off. Learning that he can do whatever he wanted now, Levi allowed himself to enjoy some junkfood. 

"Hmmm," Levi hummed, picking another chip. The last time he ate chips was when he was still living in the streets and damn it still taste good.

"This is nice," Eren said out of the blue.

"So nice," Levi moaned, stuffing his face with chips. It only took an hour and a half of cleaning to get Levi's mind out of stress and simply enjoy being alive. Only now he noticed that this timeline had some perks.

"Whoa, easy there little raven," Eren chuckled. Stealing the chip that Levi had on his hand. "Save some for me."

"Did you just call me little?" the raven Omega glared at him. The sight of the raven with plush cheeks and cheese crumbs on his face made Eren laugh. Levi's glare only deepen.

"Yes, I did and you'll always be my little raven," Eren lean forward and peck his lips.

Levi froze like a statue as he felt a mild jolt in his system when Eren bushed his lips on his. 

As quickly as it came, Eren lean back and continue eating. "Want some coke?"

"Um, Uh... Yeah," Levi turned away to hide the blush on his face. 

He shyly eyed the Alpha as he went to the kitchen, grabbed two cans of Coke in the fridge and returned to the couch.

"T-Thanks," Levi stuttered when Eren opened and gave him his can. The Omega hadn't removed his eyes on the Alpha as he took a sip on his own can. Levi gulped and distracted himself by stuffing his face with more chips.

"Hey, leave some for me," Eren almost whined. "I thought you're not into chips."

"That is true but, it's not bad for just today, right? You only live once," Levi justified.

Eren hummed in response while he fish his phone in his pocket and started browsing in the internet. Levi occasionally glances at him, eating junk food was one of the things Levi avoided and now he felt some freedom from his own rules.

Understanding the perks in his current situation, Levi wondered what sex feels like. He knew Eren loved him and they are a bonded pair. Levi felt his blood run hot at the idea, maybe it's safe to try it. Now he knew what Armin meant when he said that he can 'mess up' in this timeline.

Taking a sip from his Coke, Levi rest his palm on the Alpha's knee. He felt ridiculous when Eren didn't bat an eye and just continued with his browsing. Feeling a little daring, Levi moved his hand higher to Eren's thigh.

Eren paused and glanced at him. Levi froze like a deer and his face heats up. "Um..."

"Hmmm?" Eren hummed. Throwing his phone on the side, he drape his arm on Levi's shoulder. "I see you wanted more snacks."

"Um, ah..." Levi almost felt his face will explode any minute. "Yeah?"

"Pfft!" Eren brust into a laughing fit. "I'm sorry- haha! I was trying to be cool."

Levi laughed along awkwardly. 'Damn he was hot,' he screamed in his head.

"I'm sorry," Eren smiled, pulling the raven until Levi sat on his lap. "Come here, you got cheese on your face."

"What?!" Levi attempted to get off the Alpha's lap and wash his face but Eren beat him when the brunette lick the corners of his lips. Levi felt another mild jolt in his body as Eren continued to lick his face clean. It was disgusting for Levi but he can give it pass. The Alpha is really good at using his tongue.

"Ah," Levi moaned when Eren's wet tongue slid between his lips and locked their mouths together. The raven shruddered as his Alpha explore every inch of his mouth.

Feeling confident, slid his own tongue in the Alpha's mouth. Levi tasted the cheese flavor on Eren's mouth, confirming that the brunette was indeed a snack.

Levi let his instincts pulled him in, he pressed his chest on Eren's and started rocking slightly into the brunette. The moment they parted, Levi gasped for air, his knuckles turned white of gripping the Alpha on the shoulder and his body was burning. Not to mention he was already on half mast.

And that was just making out with Eren. The Alpha didn't even touch him much. Eren had his hands glued on Levi's waist but the raven can feel the slight grip on Eren's hold. 

"Eren," Levi panted. It felt like his entire body shivers involuntarily. 

"You might wanna quiet down," Eren moved his lips on the Omega's neck, mouthing the raven's skin. "We don't want to wake Rivaille."

"Hmm," Levi hummed at the reminder of the kids. He hadn't done this before, he's not sure if he can keep his voice down.

"Ah!" Levi yelped when a set of teeth bit down on his scent gland, followed by a wet tongue lapping at the oils. Only then Levi smelt his own pheromones. "W-Wait."

"What's wrong?" Eren pulled away from his skin.

"My scent- Why? I mean, ah-" Levi shut his mouth at the last minute. 

"Uh, it's because we are bonded," Eren calmly explained. "Only me, your Alpha can coax your scent."

"Oh," Levi nodded. The raven used scent blockers in the office to force his scent down. It was an Omega thing, an unmated Omega gradually gives off his scent to attract potential mate. But from the moment he stepped into the apartment, he didn't smelt his vanilla-sweet scent but instead he smelt Eren's. Which he didn't recognize at first and shrugged it off.

"How about this," Eren offered. "Why don't we moved to the bedroom?"

"Um, ah... Sure?" the raven agreed shyly.

Eren raise a brow at him. "Levi are you okay?"

"I'm fine, so ah.... Let's go to the bedroom," He awkwardly pointed at the hallway.

"You know that we don't have to, I'm fine if we just cuddle."

"Ah, sure. That's nice too," Levi leaned into the Alpha, slightly disappointed on how things turned out.

"I just don't want to push you into anything," Eren pulled him closer in his chest. "And we ran out of condoms."

"Oh..."

"And don't say you'll take pills, your body is still recovering from the suppressant."

"I... see?" Levi gaped, mortified with the information. 

He took suppressant when his uncle kicked him out. All the stealing he did was to save his virginity. For Levi, it was 'fuck-food-I-need-suppresants'. 

Things got easier when he entered school and had part-time jobs. He kept on taking suppressant ever since. He doesn't have any health problems as far as Levi remembered. He's in a healthy diet, taking regular exercise and he did his best to get a good amount of sleep.

"It's a blessing we were gifted with two beautiful children," Eren nuzzled his face on his hair.

Levi's breath hitched. He heard about suppressant's side effects which includes difficulties in childbearing but he didn't dwell much into it. But as Eren said, they were blessed with two children.

Mikasa was an amazing girl, Rivaille was just a darling and Eren. The way the brunette held him so dearly made the raven's heart explode. Levi doesn't need sex to prove that this Alpha loved him.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you," He held into Eren. "And I think it's best for you to know that I... I shouted at Mikasa."

"I know, Mikasa told me when I visited her in her room."

Levi felt the rush of guilt and shame, his eyes started to water.

"She was crying and told me that you shouted at her. What made her feel bad was that she didn't understand why shouted at her when she just wanted to help. She kept asking me if you don't want her to help you anymore," Eren continued.

Levi covered his face as he wept. He felt his heart was ripped into shreds as he recalled the events this morning. 

'It's okay, I still love you mommy!'

That's what she said and Levi regretted shouting at her. If Erwin or Armin can turn back time, Levi will beg on his knees to turn it back to yesterday and undone what he did.

"Hey, it's okay," Eren nuzzled his face. "I explained everything to her. I said that mommy was just stressed and need some rest," Eren placed a kissed on Levi's forehead.

"I'm horrible!" Levi cried.

"No, you're not," Eren cooed at him. "And even if you are, I'm not leaving you.

Levi leaned into the Alpha, hiding his face on the crook of Eren's neck and cried harder. He often heard his colleagues said he was horrible to work with and more than willing to move in a different department. But Eren... The Alpha swore he won't leave him even if he was horrible.

"Hey, listen." Eren nudge at him. "You want to watch The Greatest Showman again?"

Levi wiped his face, he felt stupid for smiling but he never been so happy in his life. "Yes."

"Caramel popcorn and coke?"

Levi laughed. "Yes."

\-----

"Levi, can you make Rivaille's milk for me please?" Eren called out from the nursery.

"Ah, yeah! Hold on!" Levi went to the kitchen, grabbing all the stuff he needed. After three movies which means two hours of cuddling with Eren and a hour with Rivaille, Levi felt wonderful. His chest no longer felt heavy, he feels energized and postive this time around.

"Um," Levi stared down at the measuring cups. Not sure how much sugar and milk to put. "Wait... Do I have to put sugar?" he whispered to himself.

He bit his lip and stared at the hallway, he can ask help from Eren but he had a much better idea. Mikasa was home from school thirty minutes ago and was probably in her room busy with her homework.

Walking towards the little girl's room, Levi knocked at her open door. 

Mikasa looked up from her homework. She was out of her uniform and she was a blue shirt with a huge yellow rubber ducky print on the front. Her checkered skirt was adorable as well.

"Can you help mommy?" Levi asked. Ignoring Eren who watched him from the nursery's open door. The Alpha was rocking Rivaille in his arms.

"Of course! I'm done with my homework!"

"Very good. Um... Mommy forgot how to make Rivaille's milk... Can you show mommy?"

"Leave it to me!" Mikasa slid off her small chair. Taking Levi's hand on hers, she guided Levi to the kitchen. "I'll teach you my technique too!"

"You have a technique? Wow." Levi bended down a little and let the girl drag him.

"Yes! It will be much easier!"

\-----

For once in his life, Levi enjoyed dinner with company. He dine with elite people in the business world but usually Levi dine alone. 

He's fine with it but... looking at the lively table. Mikasa was talking non-stop about school, Eren was nodding at her while doing airplane noises to encourage Rivaille to try solid food.

Levi can't help but smile. All of his life he never see himself in the dinning table eating with his own family. He never gave it a thought before. After living in the streets, Levi dreamed to live in condo, taste all the luxurious food and buy anything that he wanted. That's all he ever think about.

But. Levi looked at the dinning table, the simple homemade burger in his plate and store bought orange juice in his cup.

"Yeah, this is much better," Levi smiled to himself.

"Thanks!" Eren beamed. "I followed Isabelle's burger recipe!"

Levi just laughed.

\-----

Levi meticulously tucked Mikasa in, he's not sure of what he's doing but the little girl looked comfortable tucked in like a burrito. 

"Is this okay?" Levi asked.

"This is nice!"

"But can you move? You know, like-"

"Goodnight mommy," Mikasa yawned. The little girl was probably tired from school.

"Goodnight," Levi whispered. Leaning down, the Omega placed a kiss on the girl's forhead. His heart swells and feels fuzzy all over, it is enough to make him smile.

Moving to the nursery, Levi peered over the crib. There Rivaille slept soundly with his star plush in his hands. Levi can stay in the nursery and watch his baby sleep but he reminded himself to get enough sleep. Tomorrow is another day.

Upon entering their room, Levi's heart felt warming than ever as he watched while Eren changed the sheets with fresh ones, as well as the blankets and pillow covers.

When everything was set, they both slipped in covers. Automatically, Eren wrapped his arms around him and this time Levi scooted closer and nuzzled affectionately on the Alpha's chest. A smile on his lips.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, Mikasa had no school. What's our plan?" Eren asked, rubbing his face on Levi's hair.

"How about let's visit the aquarium?" Levi figured that Erwin and Armin won't be back so soon. Maybe he can spend some time with his family and enjoy.

"Excellent! It's been a while since we visited the aquarium. Let's have lunch at Titan Cafe."

"Lunch in a cafe?"

"I'll text Isabelle and have her reserved us the private garden dining area. It will be only us and the children."

"I like that." Levi doesn't know about the Titan Cafe but he guess that Eren's sister- Isabelle, work or she either own the place.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow," Eren yawned.

"Me too," nuzzling closer to the Alpha, Levi can't wait for tomorrow.

\-----

"Levi!"

Levi groaned at the annoying voice. Cracking an eye open, the raven's eyes adjusted at the dimness of the room. 

"Levi!"

Turning towards the call, Levi saw the two tiny blonde ripper floating in the air. "Erwin? Armin?"

"Yes! Let's go the the living room now!" Armin cheered before both rippers beeline out of the room.

Sitting up, Levi pulled the covers on his husband before proceeding to the living room.

"You better have a decent explanation for waking me up at..." Levi turned to he wall clock. "2 am?!"

"Yes we do!" Armin smiled.

"Levi," Erwin started. "You are going back to your present time!"

"What?!" Levi gasped.

"Yes! Levi!" Armin cheered. "No more crying kids and Alphas to deal with! You're out of here!"

"Wait! No-"

"-Armin helped me speed up the process. He hated seeing you suffer in this timeline and now, you are going home!" Erwin cheered. "Right now! Because if we don't, you'll stuck here forever!"

"Wait! Hold on-"

\------

Levi screamed as he sat up from his bed. Panting heavily, the raven clutched his chest as he tried to even out his breathing.

Blue-stormy eyes scanned his surroundings. He was no longer in the tiny bedroom, the room is bigger, with a tv an office desk and he doesn't have a brunnet Alpha sleeping next to him.

Levi's breath hitched.

"Levi!" Armin and Erwin puffed into existence, making Levi flinched. "It's not a dream, we are still here and you're alive and home!"

"Home..." Levi stared at the spacious room. He suddenly felt so small in his condo. When Armin said 'home' what came to his mind was the tiny apartment. His daughter Mikasa, his baby Rivaille and his Alpha Eren.

"Now, Levi listen to me," Erwin floated near his face, grabbing his full attention. "We'll be here with you to make sure things will fall into places correctly. No one will be able to see us, only you. And what I want you to do is do what you exactly did before the accident."

Levi pressed his lips in a thin line and nodded weakly. The familiar sound of his alarm clock filled the spacious room.

5:30 am.

"Okay, Levi. Stick with me," Erwin waved at him. "What do you do at 5:30?"

"I... Get ready for work," Levi frowned.

"Alright, let's go!" Armin cheered.

\------

"Good morning! Sir Ackerman!"

"G-Good morning Sir!"

"Good day! Sir!"

Levi Ackerman walked across the halls. His black business suit contrast well with his milk-white skin, his raven black hair slick back and his undercut was neat as always. Despite his small built, everyone either looked up to him or scared at him. A frown on his face as he listened to the fearful greetings coming from his employees.

He's not sure if he loved mornings like this anymore. Levi walked towards his office. The room was spacious with its own bathroom, lounge area, mini kitchen and a breath-taking city view. But it feels too big and empty.

Levi sat on his leather chair and stared the neatly arranged papers that was ready on his table as well as the hot Earl Gray tea. Levi wants coke and caramel popcorn. 

Nothing was a miss, it was indeed another perfect day at work. Which was saddening.

"Look who's the top Career Omega in the magazine!" Hange, his faithful secretary cheered, dropping the said magazine on Levi's table.

Pressing his lips in a thin line, Levi picked up the magazine and flipped at the page where he was interviewed.

"And guess who's been called by the big boss," Hange winked behind her thick framed glasses. 

"Um," Levi was no longer sure of what to say. "I'm going to the restroom," he stood and speed-walked towards his private bathroom.

Locking the door, Levi closed the lid of the toilet and sat. Covering his face with his hands.

"Levi?" Armin patted his head. "Are you okay?"

"I... I don't think I'll accept the promotion..." 

"What?!" Erwin zoomed at him, almost hitting Levi on the face. "You can't! It will alter alot of things! Levi, I only asked you to do what you exactly did before the accident. Please, do this for me," the ripper begged.

"But... What about Mikasa, Rivaille and Eren?" Levi can't hold off the tears. "They're just gone?"

Armin and Erwin were silent as they exchanged glances. Armin cleared his throat, "Mikasa and Rivaille were not born into this world."

Levi gasped for breath before breaking down, causing Erwin to panic.

"Whoa! It's okay, maybe you can still have them in the near future?" Erwin tried.

"But you clearly said that 'future' only had 1% of coming true!"

"Hey, easy there," Armin petted his head. "Look, um... Levi after this when I guide the right soul to their place, I'll help you find Eren. Trust me, that Alpha could be somewhere near."

"But aren't you guys going to erase my memories or something?" Levi asked, he read a few books and got the idea that the rippers will eventually erase his memories about what happened and their whole interactions.

"We will but you've been through a lot and it's another long process," Erwin counted. "But let's set that aside! And after all of this, I'll help you find that Alpha as well."

"Really?" Levi sniffed.

"Yes, now. Let's go, clean you up and get that promotion!" Erwin positivity encourage.

\-----

"So this is where it will start?" Erwin commented. He sat at Levi's dashboard side by side with Armin.

Levi was in his tux and on his way to the party. The sun was setting and with intact memories he knew just up ahead, an accident will happened.

"Alright!" Erwin floated from his spot and sat on Levi's wheel. "I want you to stay here even when the light turns green."

"Okay," Levi turned off his engine and waited.

"You can close your eyes if you want!" Armin offered.

"It's okay, I can manage," Levi nodded at him and stared back at the traffic light.

Green.

Levi knew exactly what will happened, but this time it was the other car next to him that moved forward.

Levi momentarily closed his eyes when another car smacked into it. He heard the painful sounds of metal being bended, wheels screeching on the road, followed screams and shouts to call for an ambulance.

Opening his eyes, Levi winced at the poor driver. He was still alive and he managed to get out of his vechile before flopping into the road. His blood spilled on the concrete.

"Oh, dear." Two days ago, that was Levi.

"Okay, Armin go," Erwin instructed and Armin puffed out of existence.

Distracting himself from the wreckage, Levi opened facebook and typed in Eren Jeager. He found him but his account were no longer active, Levi can't blame him. No one uses facebook that much since the Reckon Corps app was launched.

"I know that Eren is a nurse but I'm not sure which hospital he works."

"Aha!" Erwin exclaimed as he showed Levi a scroll. "To make you feel better, I dug into the archives while you work. So we can trace how and when you and Eren met."

"Oh, okay," Levi put his phone in his pocket and fucosed on Erwin as he spread the scroll. 

But he noticed someone ran towards the fallen guy. He wore a green jacket, he had white pants and white shoes. He bought a first aid kit and was fussing over the wounded guy.

Levi's eyes widen like saucer when he noticed the person helping had brown messy hair.

Quickly taking off his seatbelt, Levi got out of his car and watched the person.

"Wah!" Erwin managed to slip out before Levi closed the car's door. "What is it?"

"Is that... Eren?" Levi asked quietly.

There are other people crowding at the wounded guy but then the person with brown hair straightened and faced everyone. 

"Please step back and make room!" He ordered. "I'm a nurse!"

Levi felt his heart skipped a beat after hearing Eren's cool, boyish voice.

"I see," Erwin hummed as he skimmed into the scroll. "The reason why the timeline that we temporarily let you stay had 1% probably was because, the accident happened."

"What?" Levi stared at the tiny ripper.

"Yes, the accident happened. You were in that guy's place and... A nurse named Eren help you and nurse you back to life."

"Eren," Levi turned back at the brunette in the middle of the road.

"Of course, there are other possibilities. Like Eren didn't managed to save you, Eren saved you but you went back to work and there plenty of open possibilities-" Erwin paused when Levi was no longer next to him and now in the middle of the road kneeling next to Eren.

"How can I help?" Levi asked the moment he arrived.

"Ah," Eren gaped at him. His big mismatched eyes stared at Levi from head to toe, a blush lightly dushed his in his cheeks when he stared at the raven's face.

"I had training with first aid," Levi stated. It was a mandatory training when he was in charged of several team building activities.

"Okay," Eren nodded. "I want you to put pressure here while I clean the wound."

"Got it!" Levi winced as his hand were painted in blood but he cared less. Fuck parties and recognition, Levi will do anything to marry Eren.

"Um... Sir," Armin squeaked.

"Armin!" Erwin smiled but it didn't last when he noticed the smaller blonde came back with barehands. "Wait, where's the soul?"

"He went back to his body because of..." Armin gestured at the two in the middle of he road. With Levi's assitance, the wounded guy survived.

"I see," Erwin nodded and patted the smaller blonde's back. "Don't worry Armin, you'll have your chance if not maybe you're suitable to be an angel than a ripper."

"I'm not sure Sir, Levi's decision affected the outcome."

"It could be but we done our part. Levi's incharge of his life now."

"Yeah," Armin nodded as they watched as Eren and Levi helped each other until an ambulance came.

"Thanks for helping me," Eren turned to the raven with a sheepish smile. "I wouldn't have able to save him if it weren't for you."

"You're welcome, I'm Levi by the way," he smiled as he offered his blood stained hand and Eren accepted.

"Eren. Wait, are you the Levi Ackerman? I saw you in the front cover of a the Omegan magazine!" Eren shook his offered hand excitedly.

"That's me," Levi slightly winced. For the first time, he was shy about his accomplishments.

"Oh..."

"What is it?" Levi felt his heart leap with worry.

"Your tux, geez.... Um... I'll pay for it!"

Levi blinked then smiled. He doesn't even cared that he was covered with dirty dry blood. "How about buy me tea? Or some caramel popcorn and coke will do."

"O-of course!" Eren fidget on his spot. "I know a place, it's called Titan Cafe. My sister owned it. I can ask her to reserve the privite garden area for us... well, if you don't want to meet sister then-" Eren kept on talking.

Levi just rolled his eyes on him. "This Sunday. 9 am. I don't mind meeting your sister so Titan Cafe it is," He cut off the Alpha.

"Oh, c-cool!"

"Yeah," Levi blushed. "We have to get out of here. Here's my card."

"Y-Yeah! I'll send you a text later," the Alpha stuttered.

"You don't have work?" Levi walked to his car.

"Oh, it's the end of my shift and the ambulance was from another hospital... ahhh," Eren's eyes searched the line of cars. "Darn my cab is gone!"

"Oh, I can give you a ride home?" Levi offered, opening his car's door.

"Really? I promise it's not that far from here. I'll cook you caramel popcorn and get you can of coke!"

"Sounds good, can I borrow your shower?" Levi asked, gesturing Eren to take the passenger seat.

"Sure!" entering the car, Eren put on his seatbelt.

"I have nothing planned afterwards... Um, do you have Netflix or a DVD of The Greatest Showman?" Levi started the engine.

"Yeah! I love that movie! I got the DVD!"

Erwin and Armin watched as the raven's car drove away as the traffic was back to normal with the police's help.

"Do we have to erase Levi's memories?" Armin asked the tall blonde ripper.

"Well... that will take time. We'll have to keep an eye on him just in case he tells people."

"You think Levi will tell people?" Armin raise a brow at him.

"Um. Nope!" Erwin chuckled. "But we need to erase his memories one day."

\----

10 years later.

Levi gasped awake, he blinked and the first thing he saw was white ceiling. Panting, Levi shrugging off the weird experienced he had. The barren lands, and rippers. He confirmed that maybe it was all but a dream. Levi had dreams before but not that vivid.

Pushing the weird dream aside, Levi sat up and turned at the clock. Sighing, he shake his sleeping companion. "Eren."

A pair of mismatched colored eyes fluttered open, green on the right and gold-brown on the left.

"Eren you'll be late and I don't want Mikasa seeing us naked like this."

Eren smiled and pucker his lips in a childish manner. Levi rolled his eyes and kicked the Alpha off the bed.

"Wah!" The Alpha gasped as he rolled out of the bed.

Levi sat up and pulled the sheets to cover his nakedness.

"Ow..." The Alpha groaned and slowly stood up.

A smile formed in the raven's lips as he stared at his companion. The Alpha was naked and wasn't even shy to showcase his hanging dick.

"What time?" The Alpha rubbed his face and looked down at the clock in the side table. His miss-matched eyes widen as he studied the digital clock. "Shit! I'm late!"

Levi yawned and watched the brunette as he quickly went the bathroom and shower, not a minute long he got out, still naked with a towel on his head. The brunette quickly dressed, he was struggling with his pants when a knock came to the door.

"Dad! Hurry up! We are late!" A little voice called out.

"Sorry! Mika! Daddy is coming!" He called out before his eyes landed on Levi. "Don't worry, I'll buy lunch in the cafeteria." He swiftly leaned towards Levi and pecked him in the lips. 

"If I found out you're eating chips for lunch, I'll make sure you'll get straight in the ER," Levi threatened.

"Bye, Love!" Eren smiled sheepishly. Taking his messenger bag, he opened the door. There, a little girl with jet black hair and dark eyes stood in her uniform and backpack. 

"Bye, Mommy! I already gave Rivaille a bottle," the girl stated proudly.

"Really? Wow, did you heat it up?" The Alpha asked, squating on the girl's level.

"Yes! Just like how mommy taught me!"

"You are such a good big sister!" Patted her head and scooped her up in his arms. "Alright, let's go! Bye!"

"Bye!" The girl waved at Levi before they finally left.

Levi waved at them before he got off the bed and dressed up. He went to Rivaille's nursery and craddle him in his arms while holding his bottle. They moved to the living room to bask the little one with a bit of sunshine.

Levi will miss their tiny apartment. This was Eren's apartment before they became lovers, married and had children. But Levi knew they needed a place of their own as the children grew up. And just a few weeks, they can moved in.

Sitting on the couch, Levi smiled at the cover of the Career Omega magazine. He's proud of his former employee, Petra was a hard working single mom and she earned every bit of recognition.

It was like yesterday when Levi sold his condo to moved in with Eren, he resigned when they got married and focus all his energy to his raising his children. And Levi can't afford stress from work while carrying his babies, Eren was extra worried because the raven had used suppressant a lot in his life. 

But looking down at the babe in his arms, Levi's eyes started to water.

"I've been blessed with two beautiful children," Levi nuzzled his face on his son.

"hmmmm!" Rivaille cooed, with his mouth full.

"You know Rivaille," Levi chuckled. "I had the weirdest dream."

\----

"Wow, it's really been ten years since I messed up," Armin chuckled as they watched Levi continue to tell his dream to his son.

"I know, and let me tell you this," Erwin suck in breath. "I Told You So!"

Armin pouted. He no longer wore a black cloak like Erwin but he wore a white robe and a pair of wings in his back. "I guess this explains a lot."

Armin and Erwin smiled down at Levi and his son, they both move to the the coffee table in their chibi form. When Levi didn't noticed their presence, they sat and listen as the raven shared his 'dream'.


End file.
